marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Melinda Morrison (Earth-616)
Melinda became Xandu's assistant. Unfortunately, during one of his experiments, the arcane energies released by Xandu unwittingly hit Melinda with a deadly bolt. Melinda fell and Xandu couldn't revive her. She apparently slept in a state similar to death, but Xandu didn't understand that she was actually dead and she only seemed sleeping. The Wand of Watoomb Xandu discovered that an object of incomparable power could help him to revive Melinda: The Wand of Watoomb. After many years Xandu managed to steal the Wand from Doctor Strange. His plan was thwarted by Strange and Spider-Man before he could use it on Melinda. After having Spider-Man steal the Crystal of Kadavus, and restoring the Wand, he was defeated by Doctor Strange and Spider-Man again. Strange offered to help, but Xandu's illusion was broken: Melinda was actually dead. Xandu's became insane due to his delusion. Death Dimension When Xandu used the Wand and transferred the Scarlet Witch's soul into Melinda's empty body, Melinda's soul arrived--as a glowing sphere--switched places with Wanda's soul and appeared before Xandu offering him to join her in the afterlife. Terrified, believing that she wanted revenge, he attacked her to no avail. After Spider-Man attacked Xandu, Melinda brought Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man and the Wand back to Earth. Soon Xandu, after destroying his on world, died and took Melinda's place in the Death Dimension. John Kowalski Melinda returned to California and fell in love with John Kowalski, an avatar of Death. The relationship with John didn't last when she found what he really was. After running from Kowalski Melinda sought the Scarlet Witch's help. Wanda channeled Death, who stated that it had no further use for Kowalski. Melinda begged Death to show mercy on Kowalski for she still loved him and Death agreed, giving him three more years to be with Melinda and train his successor. Return to the Death Dimension Soon Melinda started to have nightmares which were sent to her by Xandu who was in Death Dimension. She was about to commit suicide when Spider-Man intervened. Soon they were attacked by demons from the Death Dimension until Doctor Strange arrived. Soon Xandu possessed Spider-Man, stole the Wand of Watoomb, and kidnapped Melinda. After the two sorcerers arrived in the Realm of Death where Xandu sent Melinda and Spider-Man the already damaged dimensional walls started to break up causing dimensional earthquakes which threatened to destroy both the Realm of Death and Earth, all because of the contemporary presence of Melinda and Xandu. Strange warned Xandu but he couldn't accept to be separated from Melinda again. Xandu fought Strange and Spidey until Melinda screamed and her voice cured the Death Dimension and she became the queen of the realm. Strange, Spider-Man, and Xandu returned to Earth, but when Xandu returned to the Death Dimension, Melinda went into suspended animation. Merging of Dimensions Sometime later, Melinda awoke and when she found out that Xandu was trying to merge both dimensions she tried to convince Xandu to stop. But Xandu's powers and determination was so great he succeeded in merging the dimensions. On Earth the dead rose from their graves. Melinda tried again to stop him but Xandu entranced her. Since Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch couldn't break through Xandu's defenses Strange transported Melinda to Earth, right into Captain America's arms. Xandu followed her, while the death-demons battled the heroes. A simple gesture from Melinda was enough to freeze the walking dead but Xandu countered her command. Because the merging wasn't complete, painful spasms hit Melinda and Xandu as the world couldn't handle them both. While Xandu enforced his spell, Captain America told Melinda to become the queen Xandu wanted. Melinda convinced Xandu to return to the Death Dimension but there she asked Doctor Strange for help. Strange merged the demon-lords' powers and added them to Melinda, making her supreme ruler of the Death Dimension. With all that power Melinda defeated Xandu and banished him from the Death Dimension to Earth. She also refused his love. She sent the heroes back home. On Earth Xandu cried and Melinda did too, knowing that they would never be together again, neither among the living or the dead. | Powers = Magic Healing Scream (only for the Death Dimension) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Can't stay far from the Death Dimension or she'll become unstable, depressed and obsessed with death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bronze-Age Characters